Un baiser peut-il tout arranger ?
by Psychotropes
Summary: Le Patron savait bien qu'il l'avait poussé au bout de ses limites... Et il comprenait maintenant que le Geek était le genre de personnes qui devenaient complètement dingues quand la charge était trop lourde. [Geetron]


**Hey ! Mon premier OS SLG publié sur ce site, d'ailleurs j'ai eu du mal, c'est quand même hyper dur FF x) Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, même si j'ai aucune idée de comment on fait pour devenir connue sur FF... Bon on va voir, allez je me lance ! Avec le temps, vous allez voir que je suis ultra fan du Geetron, genre vraiment, et que j'écris des trucs assez noirs. Bon, j'arrête de parler, bonne lecture ! :3**

\- Pose ce flingue... Pose ce flingue j'te dis !

La panique commençait à percer dans la voix du Patron. Face au canon de sa propre arme, il se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie de criminel réellement menacé. Et, pour la première fois, il avait peur. Atrocement peur. Mais il n'était pas encore réduit à le montrer... Il leva les yeux vers celui qui le menaçait. Celui qui avait son doigt sur la gâchette, et sa vie entre les mains. Et, ironie du sort, celui qui aujourd'hui tenait le cœur du plus grand criminel en joue était aussi celui que le Patron agressait, insultait, terrorisait depuis bientôt plus de trois ans. Le Geek, ce gamin inoffensif. Enfin, inoffensif jusqu'à une certaine limite... Que l'homme en noir avait de toute évidence franchit. Les pensées du plus vieux tournaient dans son esprit à toute vitesse tandis qu'il dévisageait son homologue. Celui-ci tremblait. Le pistolet, pourtant accessoire habituel dans les mains du criminel, paraissait plus que déplacé dans les petites mains du gamer, plus habituées à manipuler des manettes plutôt que des armes. Mais il l'en paraissait que plus dangereux.

\- Fait pas de conneries... Pose ce flingue ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives gamin...

Il regarda les yeux si bleus de sa victime préférée. Ses mains tremblaient, et avec elles la gueule noire du pistolet. Les larmes dévalaient en petites perles salées le visage ravagé du plus jeune. Il paraissait comme possédé, fou de rage et de désespoir. Le Patron savait bien qu'il l'avait poussé au bout de ses limites... Et il comprenait maintenant que le Geek était le genre de personnes qui devenaient complètement dingue lorsque la charge était trop lourde. Le voir dans cet état lui faisait de la peine, mais pour l'instant, le pervers avait plus peur pour lui que pour la santé mentale de son homologue.

\- Ne bouge plus... Ne bouge pas ! Je... j'en ai marre... plus... que... je veux... je supporte plus ! J'ai... j'ai des limites aussi... Tu... je ne peux plus ! Aucune... sans justifications !

La voix du petit vacillait, mais le Patron ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fou, aussi déterminé. Il commençait à paniquer. À vraiment, vraiment paniquer. Comme jamais il n'avait paniqué jusqu'alors. Il comprit alors que ce gamin, mignon et adorable, toujours charrié par les autres à cause de sa tête de victime, était bien, bien plus dangereux que tous les autres. Capable de tout pour assouvir son cerveau saturé de désespoir. L'homme menacé esquissa un geste vers son potentiel meurtrier, ce qui eût pour effet de durcir la menace de celui-ci. Resserrant ses fines mains atour de la crosse, il visa la tête de son tortionnaire - car c'est ainsi qu'il le percevait, dans ce semi-coma, cette brume de rage destructrice qui le possédait. Son côté cynique de pervers psychopathe lui envoya la pensée ironique que l'agresseur aller de toute évidence se faire tuer par se victime avec sa propre arme, celle-là même qu'il avait utilisé tant de fois pour faire peur au petit, avant. Lorsqu'il avait encore le pouvoir. Cédant pour la première fois à la peur, l'autre laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré. Puis se ressaisit. Il avait trouvé un moyen de déstabiliser le gamin, au moins le temps de le désarmer et de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il allait assouvir son plus grand fantasme, et le désir secret du plus jeune. Un baiser, rien qu'un baiser. Un baiser, pur et sensuel, promesse du bonheur futur, échappatoire des malheurs passés.  
Avec une douceur et une tendresse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il posa la main sur la joue de son homologue. Il prenait un grand risque, mais l'autre ne tira pas. Il fixa avec incompréhension les yeux bleus de celui qui le terrifiait, et qui le poussait aujourd'hui à commettre la plus grande des atrocités : un crime.  
Lentement, il baissa son pistolet. Le soulagement envahit le plus vieux. Il était passé très près de la mort cette fois... Dévorant toujours du regard les douces lèvres du Geek, le Patron se pencha vers le petit. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, un frisson les parcoururent tous les deux. Ils unirent leurs lèvres, encore et encore, jouant l'un avec l'autre comme ils avaient joué avec la vie du Patron. Se détachant de l'homme, le Geek réfléchit un instant. Un baiser pouvait il faire oublier le passé ? Effacer les agressions, les insultes, les coups parfois ? Le souvenir cuisant de ces humiliations raviva la haine du petit. Le Patron n'avait aucune conscience du drame qui se déroulait dans l'esprit du plus jeune.  
Son pouce caressait la joue du petit, dans un mouvement tendre.

\- Pourras-tu me pardonner ?

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Le Geek braqua son arme contre le ventre du criminel.

\- Non, je crois que je ne pourrais pas.

La voix du petit était glaciale.  
Les yeux du Patron s'agrandirent d'effroi et de terreur.

\- Décidemment non, je ne pourrais pas.

Et il tira.


End file.
